Just Another Day in The World… Right?
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: More relationships are beginning to form in the World. Warning: First chapter is yaoi. I also do not own any characters in this story.
1. Default Chapter

Kite entered through the Chaos gate. The twin blade had a yearning to go and fight, so he contacted all his comrades. Kite checked to see who was online: Blackrose, no, Wiseman, no, Piros, no, Bear, no, BT, no, Balmung, yes but busy, the only one online was Tsukasa. Kite mailed Tsukasa telling him to join him, although he would be the only one. Kite put away the blades he was holding, knowing he probably would not fight. Kite sat down on a step near the Chaos gate and looked up at the sky. He loved how real the World's sky looked to real life. Kite like to just look up at the sky and just stare at it, both in the World and in real life.Kite started to wonder what was taking Tsukasa so long. Tsukasa could not wait to meet Kite alone for certain reasons.

Kite saw a figure appear from the Chaos gate; no doubt it was the wavemaster. Kite always liked the wavemaster outfit, he wanted his character to one just like it; hell he wanted one in real life. Kite looked at Tsukasa closely and noticed his cheeks had a rosy-red tint to it. The twin blade ignored it and ran up to the wavemaster.

"Glad you could come" Kite said cheerfully. Tsukasa just smiled back.

"Where do you want to go" asked the twin blade.

"I... I was thinking we could just walk around." responded the wavemaster.

"Sure" Kite responded.

The two boys vagrantly walked around the town. Kite didn't notice anything, but Tsukasa was a little nervous, because the two boys were walking so close to each other. Tsukasa was sweating and shaking a little and he would stumble over himself once in a while. Kite and Tsukasa continued to walk throughout the town, until the wavemaster noticed a pub.

"I better try it in there" is what Tsukasa thought. "I'm a little thirsty, want to go get a drink?" is what Tsukasa said.

"Sure, I'm thirsty also." Kite replied.

The two entered the pub and realized it was somewhat crowded. Kite did not mind, but Tsukasa at first did but knew they're just computer characters, they cannot hurt me in real life. The two sat across from each other only separated by a small table. A lean waiter came up to them and asked what they would like to drink.

"Uh…" Tsukasa said with hesitation, "I… I'll take some sake".

"Excellent, and for you, sir?" The waiter said to Kite.

"Same" responded Kite.

As the two sat waiting for their drinks, Tsukasa thought to himself "if I were to look him in the eyes, I'll know I'll blush." So the wavemaster avoided eye contact with the twin blade. Kite asked Tsukasa a question, but the wavemaster was not paying attention. Tsukasa, forgetting his own rule, look at Kite's face, but quickly looked down at the table. The wavemaster's face was as red as a cardinal. As the wavemaster was blushing towards the table, Kite, thinking something was wrong, asked Tsukasa if everything was all right. Tsukasa gave no reply. Kite leaned across the table, and asked Tsukasa the same question. Tsukasa lifted his head, blushed at Kite, leaned towards Kite and kissed him on his pretty lips.

The two boys shared a magical moment between each other. Tsukasa's eyes were a settled and soothed shade of blue, while Kite's eyes were a dilated shade of hazel. The boys' lips disconnected, but their eyes remained locked on each other. The two drained all the surroundings around them and focused on each other. After a couple of minutes of what looked like staring into disbelief, the boys noticed a small crowd forming around them.

"So cute…" said a loving fan girl.

"Yes they are" responded a fan boy.

"Yay!" said strange girl in a soft and settled tone. While another boy could not stop giggling. Others were not as happy with the new couple; some just scoffed while others uttered offensive comments under their breath. Tsukasa and Kite decided it would be better to leave than to stay. The two boys got up and left the pub. The others just continued their own business. Tsukasa and Kite decided to walk around the town some more.

The town was a little more commerce than it was before.

"Must be the peak hours" Kite said to Tsukasa.

The two walked for a little while. When the two boys came to a stop, Kite looked up at the sky again. Kite just zoned himself out while looking at the clear blue sky. He came back to reality when he noticed a strange feeling; it was Tsukasa cuddling Kite on his arm. The wavemaster had a huge smile on his face; Tsukasa never looked happier. Kite gave Tsukasa a kiss on his forehead and held his hand. The two held their position and continued their vagrant travels.

As the two walked, more players began to comment on the compling, although most of the comments were similar to the one in the pub. The further Tsukasa and Kite walked, the more commerced revolved around them. It came to the point where it was difficult for the two to walk without bumping into a spectator. Tsukasa, tried of all this, asked Kite if he would want to go to a more secluded place. The twin blade agreed with the wavemaster. Both boys walked up to a Chaos game, and Tsukasa input the keywords. The two boys were teleported to a vast, open field.

Kite looked around and saw Tsukasa chose an actual secluded area; no players, no monster, no grunties nor food, nothing. The two decided to just sit down on the field next to each other. The moment the two sat, Tsukasa felt a clam blue. The wavemaster then looked up at the sky and saw it was as clam as him. Tsukasa could see why Kite had a tendency to just to look up and stare at the sky. He noticed it really did like the real sky. Tsukasa fell-back, laid on the grass, and just look towards the sky. With Kite by him, this made the wavemaster very comfortable and made him zone out. Tsukasa came back to reality the same way Kite did when he felt something touching him. Tsukasa soon discovered it was Kite's bare hand on his chest.

The wavemaster was suprised how warm Kite's hand felt; it was like he had a oven under his glove. Kite's hand rubbed along Tsukasa's chest. This made the wavemaster breathe a little deeper. The hand soon moved up his chest and began to rub his right breast. Tsukasa let out a slight moan as Kite massaged his breast. Then the twin blade placed his pretty lips on Tsukasa's neck. The wavemaster started heavier the more the twin blade licked his neck. Kite took his lips off the wavemaster and grabbed ahold of Tsukasa's shirt. Kite lifted the shirt, took off the shirt, and threw it aside. Kite could see how frail a wavemaster's body actually was. Tsukasa was pleased when Kite continued to rub his body. Soon, however, Tsukasa felt the rubbing stop and felt Kite slightly rub his leg. The twin blade slid his hand down Tsukasa's leg, then back up. Kite moved his hands across Tsukasa's thigh and soon began to untie is pants. Kite quickly un knotted Tsukasa's pants and began to pull them down really slow. The wavemaster had a warm tingle in his body as Kite took Tsukasa's pants off. Kite soon had Tsukasa's pants in his right hand, but he threw them aside knowing neither of the two would need them.

Kite took a glanced at Tsukasa. All the wavemaster was wearing was a pair of black boxers which looked a little small of him. Kite decided he did not want to be the only half-naked boy as he took his jacket and shirt off. Tsukasa had a rush as the twin blade took of his shirt. Kite then began to take off his pants as slowly as he took off Tsukasa's in hopes to excite the wavemaster; by far did he succeed.

The twin blade wore a pair of white boxers which fit him perfectly. Kite placed himself over the wavemaster and began to rub his boxers against Tsukasa's. Tsukasa's face began to grow red as Kite continued to rub. Kite felt how excited Tsukasa was and pulled-down the wavemaster's boxers. The second Kite do so, Tsukasa's member greeted him without hesitation. The twin blade, thinking it was yummy, placed his lips around it and began to lick it. This made the wavemaster moan in pleasure and Kite's tonuge moved up and down his erection. Kite sucked with great force and licked it soft and sweetly. Kite's placed his tonuge on the head and licked it ever-so-genitally. This caused the wavemaster to dig his fingernails into the ground, hoping to grab something. The tonuge then began to slowly move around the head, wanting to taste every bit of Tsukasa's member. Kite stared to suck harder and deeper while still licking and this made Tsukasa loudly moan. The boy knew he could not take much more, but he did not want it to end. Tsukasa held back his load with much force. The wavemaster held it back for what seem like forever. Tsukasa could not take anymore and moan as loudly as he could and shot his load into Kite's mouth.

The wavemaster continued to moan as the semen shot into Kite's mouth. Tsukasa was trenched with sweat and breathed as heavily as he could. Kite gave Tsukasa's member one last lick, and slid his lips off it. The twin blade licked his lips to remove what Tsukasa has placed there. The wavemaster gave a faint smile and began to clam down just a little. Tsukasa took all he could but Kite wanted more. Smiling, Kite slid off his boxers to reveal he was just as excited as Tsukasa was. Kite placed his body his on top of Tsukasa's and two began to rub bodies. Tsukasa noticed Kite's erection and he wanted to rub it with all his might; Tsukasa did get a chance to rub it, but not with his hands. Tsukasa quickly discovered Kite's member was just as warm as his hand as it slid in his backside.Tsukasa, thought he took all could, moaned in a way which pleased Kite greatly. Tsukasa was surprised of how deep Kite could move himself into his body. Kite slowly rubbed his member around in Tsukasa; while Tsukasa moaned more as the twin blade did so. Both the boys were sweating profusely, and were enjoying it very much. Kite, wanting to please Tsukasa, gently placed his fingers on Tsukasa's chest. This action made the wavemaster moan many times between his heavy breathing. Kite slowly moved his fingers across Tsukasa, which tickled the wavemaster. While this action would relieve the boy, it made Tsukasa moan and breathe more so. The twin blade knew the end was soon to come causing Kite to move his member faster along Tsukasa's cheeks. Neither boy could take any more as Tsukasa moaned Kite's name loudly, and Kite moaned greatly as he shot his load into Tsukasa.

The two boys laid next to each other as they tried to clam each other down. For minutes, the two breathed heavily at what has just happened. When the two finally clamed down and their breathing returned to normal, the down just looked into each other's eyes. Tsukasa just lost himself in Kite's hazel eyes. Kite took whatever energy was left and wrapped his arms around the wavemaster. The two exchanged glances once more and fell asleep in the field. The two happy boys just wanted to lie in this big, empty field forever. However, the field was not as empty as they thought. Just behind a large stone, the "busy" Balmung was pleasuring himself the whole time the two boys went at each other. 


	2. The Aftermath

Kite awoke from his nap with Tsukasa. Kite glanced deeply at Tsukasa and reflected on what has just happened. Kite looked at Tsukasa again, realizing Tsukasa was sleeping with a teddy bear. The twin blade was puzzled how Tsukasa got the teddy bear if he never left Kite's arms; Kite just shrugged it off. The wavemaster had such a huge smile on his face while he was being cuddled by Kite and cuddling his little teddy bear. The twin blade released Tsukasa from his strong embrace and slowly stood up. After a brief second of dizziness, Kite took a look around the field. It was as empty as when the two first entered. Although he just woke up from a nap in the virtual world, Kite was tired in reality. The twin pecked the cheek of Tsukasa, who blushed when Kite did so, and logged out from the World.

Kite took off his terminal and shut-off his complete. Kite's room was small and kind of dull; nothing like what he portrayed in the World. Kite yawned as he rose from his computer chair. The tired boy took his shirt off, followed by his pants. Kite only had on a pair of socks and white boxers similar to the ones in the World. The half-naked boy did a small stretch and climbed into bed. The bed was nice and soft and the bed sheet was wrapped around the sleepy boy. Kite remembered the situation he had with Tsukasa and began to moan just a little. The experience was very pleasing to Kite and to Tsukasa, albeit probably painful. Kite thought about Tsukasa as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Tsukasa awoke from his peaceful slumber. Tsukasa slowly lifted his eyes to find that Kite left. Tsukasa gave a light sigh as he attempted to rise to his feet. As the wavemaster rose from his resting place, a sharp pain erupted from his back area. "Pain from pleasure" Tsukasa said from the mis-said quote himself. With a little force, Tsukasa was able to rise to his feet. The wavemaster looked around the field to see it was still as empty when the boys came. Tsukasa looked on the ground to see the boys' clothes scattered about. The wavemaster blushed when he found Kite's boxers lying on the ground. Tsukasa picked them up and saved them to his vault. Tsukasa, feeling somewhat tired, logged out from the World and went to sleep.

Kite woke-up from a second peaceful rest. The young boy got out off bed headed directly to his terminal. Kite logged onto the World and entered through the Mac Anu chaos gate. The moment the twin blade resolved from the gate, he checked to see if Tsukasa was on. The wavemaster had not logged in. Kite gave a sigh and searched to see who else was on. Balmung and Wiseman were the only ones on at this time. Kite e-mail the two asking to join his party; the two agreed, and Kite sat on a step and looked up toward the bright blue sky of the World.

The twin blade must have became too absorbed while look at the sky and dozed from the virtual world because Balmung and Wiseman had to wake the boy up.

"Hello." Balmung said in a fortified yet nervous tone. Balmung's wings were completely white to the point where they looked brand new. The blademaster's white hair fell to his shoulders and is just one factor that made him a beautiful man.

"Hello" Wiseman spoke as he nudged Kite on his shoulders. Wiseman's outfit looked a little dirty and had a few minor tears, something that noted Wiseman's experience and knowledge of the game.

"How's it going" Kite said to the two characters. Both characters just nodded their heads to note everything was all right. "What are we doing this morning?" Kite said to the group.

"How about we just walk around the city?" Balmung said to Kite in a slightly hesitant tone. Kite looked towards Balmung thinking something was wrong with the blademaster, but did not want to ask a question.

"Fine by me." Wiseman said to the group, and having Kite agreed with it. The three set off on a walk in Mac Anu.

The three walked around the city of Mac Anu. Balmung and Wiseman thought their travel around the city was going to be aimless, but Kite had a suggestion. The thirsty Kite requested to go to a bar so he could parch his thirst. The others agree, having nothing else to do anyway, and made their way to the pub. When the three reached the pub, Kite thought it looked familiar; Kite soon realized that it was the same pub he and Tsukasa went to. Kite, now a little nervous, entered the pub in front of the others. The three took the empty seats at the counter. The only person Kite recognized was the bartender. The bartender, instead of asking what they wanted to drink, made a comment.

"From one to two, and older ones too. You're quite a person young twin blade." The bartender said. Kite could not tell if he was being sincere, a wisecrack, or a jerk. Wiseman did not know what the bartender meant by this comment, but Balmung had an idea. Kite just rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"So what it be?" the bartender returning to his profession acting upon his patrons.

"Sake" said Kite.

"Gin and Tonic" said Balmung.

"Glass of wine" said Wiseman.

"Good choices, sirs" said the bartender as he went to get their drinks.

"So what were you doing yesterday, Balmung" Kite asked, just remembering the blademaster was busy the day before.

"Uhh…" Balmung studdered "I was just checking the areas making sure no bugs and such were around. Kite, satisfied by that response, noticed the bartender coming with their drinks. The bartender sat the drinks in front of each boy, bowed his head, and left their sights. Kite lifted his glass and was about to take a sip until Suberu surprised him.

"Hello" Suberu said to the gang of three. Suberu's dress was as clean as anything, and her wings were as white as Balmung's. As Suberu smiled towards the three, a faint tint of rosy red blushed on her cheeks.

"Hello" the three said back to Suberu in a repeating fashion. Suberu took a set next to Kite. The bartender came up to her, but the heavy axeman just shook head, noting she did not want anything. Suberu glanced in the direction of Kite.

"May I speak to you in private for a moment?" Suberu asked Kite. Kite told the others that he would be back in a second, and began to follow Suberu. Suberu chose a small booth in the corner of the pub and the two sat down.

"I was here yesterday when you and Tsukasa kissed" Suberu said straightforwardly. Kite just choked. "After you two left, some comments were made about you two. These comments went along the lines of pure hatred. Some of the people in the bar where completely disgusted by your action that they want to do something about it. One of those people stood on a table and said 'those people cannot litter the World of its morality'. 'Immature close-minded player; he'll never do anything' I told myself. I thought otherwise when I saw how much support he had. I couldn't believe there were this many people who would go along with something like this. I don't think they would do anything drastic, or even remember the situation, but you and Tsukasa should be careful." Kite just nodded his head; speechless from what Suberu just said.

Just then, Tsukasa entered from the chaos gate. The wavemaster had a large smile on his face. Tsukasa checked to see if Kite was on, and sure enough, he was.

"Yay! Kite's on" Tsukasa said with a happy tone.

"Who's that? You're boyfriend?" A voice from the shadow said.

"Who's there? Who are you? Show yourself?" The wavemaster said with fright in his voice.

A man then emerged from the shadows. He was a tall wavemaster. He wore a dark purple outfit somewhat similar to Tsukasa's. The man had a evil smirk on his face and showed hatred in his large, blue eyes behind the thin glasses he wore. The man's matching purple hair blew from the breeze as he opened his mouth. "Name's Taki" The man told the wavemaster. "And your's?"

"Tsu… Tsukasa" Tsukasa while having studder in his voice.

"Well, Tsukasa," Taki began "people in this world all have different views; it's what gives us a sense of dirversity in life. Some people have positive views, some have netural, and others have negative views on certain subjects."

A faint shadow could be seen on the walls around the chaos gate. "There are many subjects people debate about; everyone happens to fall in one those subjects."

The shadow was alined with Tsukasa's and a blade could be seen slowly raising. "Too bad one of your subjects is my negative view.

Suddenly the shadow swung the blade downwards. The blade struck Tsukasa's skull. The wavemaster fell to the ground as blood drain from his head.

"You have a new friend, Tsukasa. I'm going to make it so you would never enter the World again." Taki said as he spat on Tsukasa's corpse. Tsukasa lied on the ground for a couple more seconds before he dissolved from Mac Anu.


	3. A Few More Relations

Subaru lifted herself from her seat. Her dress became a little wrinkled from telling her story to Kite. The heavy axeman bowed her head and left the pub. Kite walked back to where Balmung and Wiseman were on their third drink. Kite lifted his sake glass, which by now has lost some flavor, and drank it in one gulp. The twin blade sighed as a result of this new knowledge.

"'Bout time you returned." Balmung told Kite. The twin blade gave another sigh. "Anything wrong?" The blademaster asked. A head shaking was the only response he received.

"It's been nice speaking to you Balmung, but I must leave." Wiseman noted to the group. "Farewell: Balmung, Kite" as he logged out and dissolved from the World.

"Let's get going Kite," Balmung said to the twin blade "before I become drunk".

"How's that possible; you plan to role-play?" Kite asked with a sudden smile on his face.

Balmung grunted. "Let's return to the Chaos gate; I feel for a battle." Kite nodded and the two took off.

During their walk, Balmung wondered how Tsukasa was doing.

"We're getting along great." Kite responded to the blademaster's question. Balmung giggled and Kite placed his hand on the back of his neck. The two continued forward.

When the two reached the Chaos gate, Kite heard the crying of a young boy. The twin blade heard the noise come from the left corner. Kite walked towards the boy, held out his hand and asked him what was wrong. The boy lifted his head and it was the face of Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, what's wrong?" Kite asked as Balmung walked closer to the crying boy.

"I was PKed." Tsukasa said through the tears dripping off his eyes.

"Did the player take anything?" Balmung rudely jumped in.

"It wasn't for items"

"Then what was it?" asked Kite. "Us." muttered Tsukasa as he hugged Kite for comfort.

"Us?" Kite asked prematurely.

"Someone saw us at the pub," Tsukasa stated "his name was Taki, but it was someone else who killed me; probably a follower of his. He told me he'll make it so I wouldn't return."

"Can you look into this matter, Balmung?" Kite said as he comforted Tsukasa.

"I don't really do PKs, why don't you ask Silver Knight?" was Balmung reply.

"I trust you more that Silver Knight;" Kite stated "besides, this is more than a PKing, this is a pure act of bias."

"Very well." Balmung said, enjoying the hint of flattery.

Balmung entered the Chaos gate to investigate the matter, while Kite and Tsukasa stayed behind. Kite held Tsukasa tightly in his arms as the wavemaster began to clam down. The flow of tears was stopped and Tsukasa just enjoyed the warm embrace of Kite. The wavemaster was all smiles again and forgot about Taki and just cuddled Kite on his chest. The twin blade pecked Tsukasa on the top of head, and the two boys just sat there.

Truth be told, Kite and Tsukasa were not the only couple of this matter. Despite the many other players in the World, the Legend of the Azure Sky had a boy to call his own.

"Reki!" Balmung said with seriousness in is voice. The young helper came to Balmung. The boy's blonde hair covered his large hazel eyes. The wavemaster's red uniform noted a sense of authority and style.

"Yes, Sir Balmung?" A statement which sang off the young boy's lips.

"I want you to help me investigate a PKing." The blademaster said.

"A PKing? Isn't that a little too low for your standards?" Reki commented

"It's really more that an PKing; it's an act of homophobia" Balmung stated

"Oh, okay" Reki agreed at Balmung's request.

Balmung, after a short moment, asked how Magi was doing.

"She's still depressed; Kamui never returned to the World after that incident." replied Reki. Suddenly a blue-haired girl appeared, no doubt it was Magi. Her head was looking towards her feet. She looked like she had just finished crying. Magi sniffed her nose and looked towards Reki and Balmung.

"Hello." Magi said with a sad tone.

"How are you feeling?" Reki asked.

"I'm feeling a little better, but I'm still sad that Kamui hasn't returned. I miss her so much; she was always kind to me and showed love in her heart." Magi said, remembering the good times the two females had together. "I just came to pick up my files"

"Over there; on top of the cabinet." Reki pointed towards the cabinet.

"Thank you." Magi said with a smile on her face. She walked towards the cabinet, picked up the files and left.

Reki looked towards Balmung as stared at him for a couple of seconds. The wavemaster turned to walk away but caught a glimpse of Balmung in the corner of his eye. Reki turned around and stared at his feet as he asked:

"Do you love me?"

Balmung walked towards the assistant and looked down upon him. "We've been together for so long," Reki started "and the fact no one ever imposed us being together must mean something.

"No one has imposed us because no one knows, and if the World did know, I'll be worried about you. I doubt anyone would impose me, but you're weak." Balmung said to the young wavemaster.

Reki just gave a small sigh.

"But if the World did find out, I'll protect you with all my might" Balmung said as he lifted Reki's head. Balmung stared into the young boy's eyes. Balmung leaned toward and pressed his lips again Reki's. Reki just dropped any feeling he had and enjoyed what the Legend of the Azure Sky gave to him. Balmung parted his lips and left the room. Reki just stood there, realizing Balmung never answered his question, although he believed there was little doubt between the two.

Still holding their position, Kite and Tsukasa embraced each other in the corner. Their warm cuddling came to an end when Blackrose interrupted them.

"So, how are you two?" Blackrose commented on their hugging; her sword resting on her shoulders. Her personality not changing one bit and being as nosy as usual.

"Ahh… we're great Blackrose." Kite responded having a sweat drop drip down his forehead. Tsukasa just smiled.

"It's been a while, Tsukasa" A mysterious voice spoke. Just then Crim entered through the shadows and placed his arm around Blackrose. Crim was showing his soft and sweet side.

"Tsukasa smiled again and nodded his head stating everything was well. Kite just giggled at the two.

"So you two are together; that's so cute" Kite said holding another giggle under his breath.

"You're one to talk, mister twin blade." Blackrose responded, defending herself by her usual means "you and that wavemaster were cuddling like there was no tomorrow. Although it was adorable, you're not really one to giggle towards relationships."

Kite just stared and blinked at Blackrose.

"You may be a hero, but you still act like a newbie at times." Blackrose stated. The heavy blade looked at the long arm, smiled, and faced Tsukasa and Kite. "How would you two like to double date with us?"

"Double date…?" Kite just muttered under his breath. Tsukasa was actually a little nervous about the idea; he feared someone like Taki, or Taki himself, may see him.

"C'mon you two, it'll be fun." Blackrose said and she and Crim began to walk away. Kite, knowing he had no matter in the choice, unless he wanted to feel the wraith of Blackrose in the future, decided he and Tsukasa had to tag along with her. Kite grabbed Tsukasa, who was still a little nervous, by the hand, and walked along side Blackrose and Crim.

The four walked along the waters of Mac Anu. The river was as clear as the ever-blue city sky. The area was growing in density as the first peak hour dawned upon the World. Players gathered around the blue waters as they plan their next mission. Blackrose and Crim held hands as they walked along the water, while Kite and Tsukasa cuddled each other's shoulder. Crim had some thoughts on his mind and wanted a reply for it.

"So, you two are really a couple?" The long blade questioning the obvious.

"Hmm Hmm." The two boys hummed together as they nodded their

heads.

"So how did you two come together?" Crim asked the two boys.

"Thoughts and feelings, latent emotions, stuff like that." Kite answering on behalf of Tsukasa.

"So who's the one to cave in first?" Crim becoming a ruder with his questions.

Tsukasa lifted his staff, noting he was the one who caved.

"I like how you two could be so open," The long blade began to say "if I were you two, I'll be scared to be lovey-dovey in the public. There are people on the World who oppress that kind of stuff. Be careful of the characters out there; they may want you out of this World." Tsukasa looked down at his feet having experienced one of those oppressions first-hand.

Blackrose wrapped her arms around Crim's body. "I'm thirsty." Blackrose moaned to the long blade. Crim suggested they go to a bar. Kite, becoming somewhat sick of same bar by now, but hiding that feeling, agreed to the suggestion. Tsukasa smiled and the four walked towards the bar right near the water.

The two couples reached their destination and entered the bar. Kite, knowing this place all too well from being here three time in the last sixteen hours, sighed from the lack of taverns in the World. The four looked around for a place to sit; Tsukasa suggested the booth where he kissed Kite. The four sat down and the bartender came the tend them.

"Wow, from two to three, and one of them is a female; you really know how to work it. The annoying, wiseass bartender said, directed towards the Kite. Blackrose and Crim were just as puzzled as Tsukasa.

"Fuck off." Kite wanted to tell the bartender straight to his face, but Kite choice the more socially respectful comment "Don't you have more important things to do?".

"Fine…" The bartender said, dragging his voice "what you sirs and madam like?".

"Sake." Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"Same." Kite spoke in monotone.

"Strawberry margarita" Blackrose said.

"Cranberry Schnapps" Crim told the bartender.

"Grand choices." The bartender told the four as he went to make the drinks. When the bartender left, Tsukasa looked around the bar for and eerie characters; Tsukasa concluded there were none and rest his head on Kite's shoulders. Blackrose giggled and Crim had a smirk on his face.

As Tsukasa cuddled his shoulder, Kite and Tsukasa looked towards the front of the bar. The walls of the tavern were a dull brown and looked dirty. The two figured they could talk to the bartender about cleaning the walls, but then remembered the walls were part of a game and probably could not be cleaned through normal methods, if they could even be cleaned.

A person then entered the tavern. He looked like a young wavemaster. He wore a purple uniform and had dark purple hair. Tsukasa gripped Kite's arm tightly to the point where blood had trouble circulating.

"Tsukasa, can you please let go of my arm?" Kite asked the wavemaster, expecting him to let go.

"That's him." Tsukasa said through his nerves "That's Taki.". Kite had no clue what was going to happen next.


End file.
